guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Balthazar's Spirit
there must be some tables about how much energy and adren. ---- An anonymous user posted this note: *The range seems more to be like '''0.2 - 0.5' adrenaline points.'' Can anyone verify? --Karlos 20:17, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) :Did you read adrenaline? --Fyren 20:56, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) ::So, you're saying adrenaline can't be gained in fractions? I am sorry if I sound extremely dumb, :) I don't play monk. --Karlos 21:20, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I'm saying there's a difference between strikes of adrenaline (the number displayed in skill lists as the cost) and points, as explained in the adrenaline article. --Fyren 22:17, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) Also, does all damage count, or just elemental and physical?--Life Infusion 01:36, 12 March 2006 (CST) : All damage 20:56, 18 March 2006 (CST) ::Actually, the target merely has to be hit. No damage need be taken. For eg. if the target has RoF and is healed instead, he still gets the benefit of Bally's Spirit. This has already been noted in List of skill anomalies — Stabber 20:58, 18 March 2006 (CST) :::I think a question is does a red 0 count as taking damage or not? -24.7.179.183 09:18, 19 March 2006 (CST) ::::Yes, a 0 is still damage, its just 0 damage. Be a bond monk and cast Life Barrier and Life Bond on a tank and then cast Balthazar's Spirit on yourself. Watch the +1s and -0s fly. --Gares Redstorm 09:21, 19 March 2006 (CST) all for one, heal for all? my question is, do you get adrinaline when u have life bond on some one and b-spirit on yourself the same as u do energy? my comment is, ive been useing b-spirit along with the double adrinaline axe to triger bonettes and axe attacks for my moded boon protector. this build has gotten me mor faction than any other. (im at 230,000 now)if i can squeeze life bond in too then i will truly have something to brag about. im all about turning pain in to fuel. my only weakness is when im not getting a proper beating i run low on energy. that is why i want to use life bond in that way. :Yes, life bond on someone else while B-spirit on yourself will give you energy, IF that someone else is taking non-zero damage (doesn't matter if you are taking zero damage). The thing to balance though, is that you want to make sure the person you bond is taking damage at least every 3 seconds, otherwise you actually get less energy. -SolaPan 09:48, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :: If you are running life bonds + balthazar's spirit, then its often worthwhile to bring blessed signet for more energy managment. :::Though Blessed Signet would only be useful for Mo/W and not W/Mo, jsut want to point that out. -SolaPan 21:35, 7 April 2006 (CDT) ::::The question was about the gain of adrenilin from bonds not energy... Levels 18, 19 and 20 Now that all three attribute levels are possible in Factions, I would like to figure out what the adrenaline point count is for them. How was this information found out originally? Do I just aggro a mosquito and stand there until Rush charges? F G 23:20, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :How is 19 and 20 possible? Chuiu (T/ ) 23:31, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, I guess 19 and 20 aren't. My mistake. F G 23:39, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Adrenal gain - way to test? According to this the break points are 3, 8 and 13, if someone could get one-vs-one with an enemy we could see if that is true with watch yourself. Keep recasting balth spirit after a conflict with 16 smite, dwayna blessing and a +1 smite focus to check for instant charge at 18 smite — Skuld 05:58, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :It's adrenaline points that you get, not strikes. -Ichigo724 14:51, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Can I just confirm this? At 12 Smiting Prayers (4 adren points), it would take a whopping SEVEN hits on you to fuel even a 1 strike (25 points) adren skill? Kinda makes the adren gain seem pretty worthless...when you could just wand someone and get that instantly Nightfall Is it possible to find this skill in Nightfall? :No. It's a Prophecies-only skill. --Ufelder 20:51, 24 December 2006 (CST) Balthazar's spirit on heroes? It can be a powerful energy-management tool in the hands of a human player, but how well does Balthazar's Spirit work if put on heroes? How intelligently do they actually handle it? - Quizer 21:16, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::they would just take it off right away. just shut it off and cast it on them. -X H K Sacrifice Do you gain energy when you sacrifice health? --Friend of Chaos 13:45, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :No. –Ichigo724 13:49, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :read Damage — Skuld 13:54, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Pfft The symbol looks phallic :P :I hate you. It's a sword. ::oh I see it now! XD I was wondering what it was. I really thought it was an arrow pointing upwards. Leeroythefeared 11:22, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Trivia "Reference to balthazar". Noooo, really? Balthazar's spirit is a reference to balthazar? >.> I'm changing it to reference to king arthur, there's a sword in stone, surprised no one else saw this. If anyone disagrees, feel free to change so long as you have a reason.--Darksyde Never Again 23:38, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh, didn't see you posted. Thats so obscure... >.> --Shadowcrest 23:46, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::I say we just delete the trivia. Whats next? Shield Stance: Trivia: This skill is a reference to Shields. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:47, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::Good point. Ok. --Shadowcrest 23:48, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually it looks more like a reference to a Statue of Balthazar imo. --Shadowcrest 23:54, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Stack? When several ppl cast it on you (let's say 2 heroes) does the energy stack (meaning you'll get 2 energy/attack) or not? Or will one balthy replace the other one? 84.197.227.36 16:08, 24 April 2008 (UTC) -No, all heroes still maintain the enchantment until you let them stop, but you gain no additional energy. RoyHarmon 01:41, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Must take at least one damage? I don't think this is true... I put Balthazar's Spirit on myself and ran around Old Ascalon with various prots such as Shielding Hands, Reversal of Fortune, Shield of Absorption, etc. Evne when I took 0 damage I still gained energy. (T/ ) 07:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :wrong, I tested and the one who added that note must have though about essence bond, which indeed doesn't trigger on 0 damage.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:01, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Essence bond triggers on "0" damage...as long as the source was physical or elemental. If it was reduced by another source (prots) you still gain energy. 14:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC)